Her Arms, and the Home He Found There
by freckles260
Summary: The tale of Naruto and Hinata after Shippuden ends, during the light novels leading up to and including the births of Boruto and Himawari. This is an in character (IC) fic following canon as much as possible, but telling the story of their love life. Lemon in almost every chapter. Rated MA. Naruhina narutoxhinatae
1. Chapter 1 - Peace at Last

**THIS STORY IS NOT FOR CHILDREN. Please, if you are under 16, go elsewhere.**

 **Disclaimer** , I do not own Naruto or Boruto, this is just a fan made story of the love lives of Naruto and HInata (possibly other little side stories in the future). don't write for profit, but I am always willing to take suggestions or requests, and IF I like them, I may include them.

* * *

This story will begin after Shippuden ends, during "the inbetween years" before Boruto starts, I will use as much canon material from the light novels and little short manga pieces we've been given, as I can, as I like to stay as close to character as possible. I did decide to manipulate the ending of the "Naruto the last" movie a little though.

With that in mind, my Japanese isn't perfect, so if I have mis-read or misunderstood, or MISSED something that was canon altogether, PLEAASE tell me specifically, and I will fix the story to fit canon.

That being said, this is lemon, I will take liberties with personalities, and scenarios as I see fit. I'll try to tie in as many changes that happen between those years. I BASICALLY only write in character story with lemon, usually every chapter is lemon (unless it's necessary plot, like this chapter haha). Please enjoy my newest fic. Remember, reviews keep authors going! Always favorite and review if you are brave enough =) Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Two big bright baby blue eyes stared up at him. He never got tired of waking up to this sight. He stroked the short, but already spikey blond hair of his son and glanced up at the face of his sleeping wife. He'd never been happier in his life than he was now. Everyday was something he never expected. He never thought he would be content unless he was the Hokage, but it seemed that his dreams had come to include things he hadn't thought about, such as a child.

Of course he had always wanted a family. But he had thought that meant a mother and father. He never thought about BEING a father as having a family until Hinata had told him they were expecting. He also had never counted on Hinata when he was a child. When she had nearly died at the hands of Pain, it was the first time he realized that she meant something to him. Since then, she had always been a growing factor in the back of his mind. He realized he was learning to care for her, even love her. As he had grown older, he realized her blushing and her silence all those years had meant she had always liked him. And suddenly, after the world was at peace once more, it seemed they came together naturally.

It was only natural that Naruro would become Hokage, but Kakashi- sensei had told him he would have to wait. After all he had been injured badly from his fight with Sasuke and he was still a little bit young to rule the nations. Naruto had excepted this, and he decided to live his life in peace and grow a bit older with his lovely wife by his side.

As Naruto lay in bed, he reminisced about all those years ago.

It hadn't always been this easy with Hinata. In the beginning, even though Naruto knew Hinata liked him, and he liked her, he was a nervous wreck. They had gotten closer as friends, they prepped for missions together, hung out with their teams together, even taken to training together, but none of this had been 'dating' in Naruto's thick headed mind. Hinata, on the other hand, just assumed it seemed natural. They were great friends after all.

But one winter had changed everything (this is summary from Sakura Hiden, the Naruto Light novels). When Otsutsuki Toneri, the last of the descendants who lived on the Moon, kidnapped Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, and stole her byakugan. Naruto had fought Toneri, sustaining great wounds, but in the end saving both Hinata and Hanabi. It was after this, after seeing Hinata almost die – again – that Naruto had resolved to tell her his feelings. And he had, but it was rushed, the battle atmosphere had given him the courage. But he had needed to do it right. To tell her the whole story, and to earn the right to kiss her again.

 _Flashback_

It had been nearly a week after the great battle. Hinata awoke to find herself bathed in the white light of the Konoha hospital. Much to her surprise, as her eyes adjusted and she managed to move her stiff neck, she found herself staring at the spiky blond hair of a sleeping figure whose head was rested on the edge of her bed. He was shirtless. Great bandages wrapped around his middle and up over the shoulder of his good arm. His right was always bandaged these days. His jacket hung off his shoulders. _Maybe Sakura put it there when he fell asleep._ She thought. She was always grateful to her comrades. Especially Naruto. But why was he sleeping in her room? He looked barely healed himself. Her heart softened, yet at the same time seemed to pound out of her chest. How long had he been there? she wondered. She gingerly moved her hand and placed it on top of his elbow which rested on her bed. He stirred immediately, and she cursed his ninja reflexes. She wanted to stare at his sleeping face longer.

"You're awake?! Yogatattebayo!*" Naruto yelled after bolting up in his chair, the jacket slipping from his shoulders. He glanced down at the crumpled cloth he didn't remember bringing. He had a thousand things to say, but he lost his will as his eyes met Hinatas', and the soft look on her face.

"Hinata I..." he trailed off. His eyes darting away, and then returning to hers. "I'm sorry. I put you in such danger. I was so scared. I'm an idiot, and I never should have let you join the battle." His voice broke a little, " I thought I had lost you." He said more quietly. "…again".

"Naruto-kun… you are an idiot, but you have nothing to be sorry for. I would have fought in that battle even if you had told me to stay away. It was my sister! You did everything you could and you did wonderfully, just like you always do." She blushed. "Maybe I put myself in harms way more than I would have because I knew you were protecting me." Her pink hued cheeks darkened and she diverted her eyes. They fell on the flowers beside her bed. "How long have I been asleep? How is it you are up and about before me, your injuries were great…and….How long have you been at my bedside Naruto-kun?"

He returned her blush and said, "You've been asleep for a week. And I've been here from the moment Sakura said I could leave my bed 2 days ago."

" A week? Wait- but how did you heal so fast? Oh! What of my sister!"

Naruto laughed a little, Hinata was fully awake now. 'Calm down calm down" he said. "I'm fine. You know that I heal faster than normal people, but I think I'm healing faster by your bedside. As for Hanabi, she's fine. She's back home, but still resting. No permanent damage done, she's just been told to rest her eyes for a while. That goes for you too." Hinata smiled, recognizing Naruto's Hokage like voice.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Yogata. Thank you Naruto. My hero, as always." Naruto was silent, he was staring blankly at her hand resting on the sheets. "Naruto-kun?" She said softly.

"Hinata, these past days I've been sitting here waiting for you to wake up, because there is something I need to tell you truely. And I knew if I waited and left your side I'd lose the guts to do it." The words spilled from his mouth, almost as if he was afraid to lose the will mid-sentence. "After this battle, and the thought of losing you again, I decided I couldn't keep going on pretending to be a total KY." (KY is a Japanese slang term that means 'someone who cannot read the air' or is oblivious.)

Hinata's expression made him laugh. He rubbed his index finger under his nose, his usual tick when he was nervous or embarrassed. Hinata picked up his signal, but remained calm.

"Naruto-kun?" She repeated innocently, prompting him to continue.

"After the battle with Pain, my feelings toward you began to change. But, everything was so busy. There was always a barrage of problems pushing things like my feelings to the back of my mind. I was so focused on saving the village, uniting the 5 nations and Sasuke, that I was kept distracted. But more and more when I reminded myself of those I was fighting for, your face was always one of the first I saw in my mind. At some point, I realized your face came to mind when I thought of the village. Your face came to mind when I thought of my teammates, yours, more than Sakura, more than Sai, or Kakashi...and I... knew I couldn't ignore these feelings anymore. "

Hinata stared at him. Her white eyes glistening with the beginning of joyful tears. She would not let them fall yet. Her heart pounded.

" I had finally grasped that I liked you as more than just a teammate. And the more I thought about all the times you had blushed and run from me, times when I thought you were scared of me, or being a silly girl...Well, it seemed so obvious thinking back. I was more of a kid then I guess. "He let out a little nervous Naruto laugh and scratched the back of his head, his classic smile on his face. "But at the time, there was nothing I could do! We were in the middle of a war. Then I was in the hospital for ages, then we had the city to rebuild. I kept putting it off. I ignored my feelings, but I can't ignore them anymore. Not after this last battle." His eyes met hers, "Hinata, I decided, that when you woke up, I'd tell you, because if I didn't I would regret it forever."

"Naruto-kun, are you saying..."

"I'm saying, every time I see you smile, my insides lighten. Every time you get hurt, I feel a great anguish. When you rush to my aid, I feel the need to protect you, but at the same time I feel protected by you. Hinata, this last year we have grown closer than ever, but not enough, not like I want to. Sitting beside your bed these last hours I've been pouring over my feelings. Knowing that this was it, I would have to tell you my feelings because if I had to go through that ordeal again I don't know if I could..." his voice broke. His silly grin broke across face again, which was half hidden cause he was looking at this knees. After a moment, his face popped up and his gazed fixed on hers. " Hinata. I love you too. "

She was dumbfounded. After years, he was giving her an answer to what she said after Pains ordeal. Tears streamed down her face, and Naruto flustered. She shook her hands in front of her face with a " zenzen.*" _Maybe the kiss after the battle wasn't a dream after-all._ She managed to continue, " Oh Naruto-kun... I've known for so long, when you said you liked me before, I was elated, but saying you love me… arigatou Naruto.*"

It was as if a weight larger than saving Konoha, and larger than freeing Sasuke from his revenge, had lifted from his shoulders. Steam almost nearly billowed from his ears and his head plopped back on her bedside. " I did it" he mumbled. She smiled and gently stroked his spikes of blond hair, and she just thought she might have seen his soul slide back into his mouth.

 _Fast Forward -_ The first date from the canon

Their first date had been a fair disaster. Despite the fact that most of their teammates - and the town - knew the date was happening, Naruto was ill prepared. While searching for a restaurant to eat at, Naruto realized how expensive many of the restaurants in town were, but, the ever wise Hinata used her powers to check his wallet, and suggest they eat at Ichiraku Ramen, the usual, saving the day. Not to mention, solidifying Ichiraku as the Naruto Family special restaurant now.

They dated for about 6 months. With each official date, Naruto started acting more and more like a proper boyfriend. He'd bring Hinata surprise flowers, he attempted, albeit badly, to make her a birthday cake, they took walks, went to the hot springs, and did what they could. But they found they enjoyed each others company more than anything, which surprised them both a little, how effortless being together was. Naruto was never bothered when Hinata was silent, sometimes he fell asleep, but often they could just be in the same room together to be happy. After a few months, their conversations deepened. They discussed his becoming Hokage in the future, her excitement for him, and her dreams of opening a bakery someday.

Somewhere around that 6 month mark, Naruto found himself having lunch with Shikamaru after a mission, when Shikamaru asked, "Have you thought of how you'll propose yet, Naruto?" Naruto nearly spat his yakiniku in Shikamaru's face.

"What?" He gasped.

"Don't be stupid Naruto. You very well know it's about time. We aren't getting younger you know. Temari told me Kunoichi women all hope to settle down at this age, move away from their parents, have a family. All of us have been thinking about it, but you are surely the first to have a chance."

"A…family" Naruto repeated softly. Yes. That was what he had always wanted. Why hadn't he thought of it like that. Having parents wasn't the only family a person could have. "I could have a family!" Naruto jumped up, shaking Shikamaru's hand vigorously then running outside. 10 seconds later he burst back in, "Wait Shikamaru, how do you propose?!"

 _One more time_

It had been a warm afternoon in mid spring. The cherry blossoms falling, birds singing, and a breeze like heavens grace dusted the air. Naruto had bought a promise ring nearly 2 weeks ago, after Temari and Shikamaru had been enlisted to help him choose. It had been in his ninja pouch for some time but the moment never seemed right. Shikamaru and Temari had suggested many scenarios, but none had seemed right. For the first time, the joking ideas they gave him, that would have suited the Naruto of the past, no longer seemed appropriate for something this important. Then he had got it.

One morning, Naruto was reading the morning paper, when he saw the reminder for the towns annual picnic, a new tradition to honor those who fought in the last war. He had nearly forgotten. Him and his comrades would certainly be amongst those thanked for the peace they lived in now. But, Naruto was also quite famous, known to be the next Hokage, and the possessor of the fox demon, everyone in the village felt they knew him, and as always Naruto felt a duty to them.

Naruto had a sly plan. He had called Hinata 2 days before the picnic and asked for a half favor, half date. "Hinata, the picnic is in a few days, and I thought I'd make a cake." Hinata's worried voice wafted over the phone,"Do you remember my birthday disaster?" she reminded him.

"Yes, I do, which is why I want you to teach me to make your delicious cake."

"You serious? You won't just disappear and leave me to do it by myself?"

"No, I won't leave you," _Ever._ "I promise."

They had enjoyed a lovely afternoon, cramped in Naruto's tiny kitchen making the cakes, enjoying the process, and some much needed time together. After a good deal of light flirting that Naruto was now quite good at, it was done. Naruto had said he'd decorate it, that was the only part he could do. So, Hinata went home, as it was quite late.

As Naruto watched her walk down the street from his balcony, he couldn't help but think how irresistible she was to him. Her disappearing figure solidifying the fact that he wanted to do this, the timing was right, and he didn't want to watch her walk away from him anymore.

The next day at the picnic, most everyone in the village gathered in the field nearest to the cemetery. Decorations and games for the kids had been set up, and everyone had staked a claim on the grass. Naruto sat with the Hyugas, happy to have a place, and everyone else with families and friends. Gaara and Kankuro had come down (they sat with the Nara family), as well as a few dignitaries from other lands wanting to visit. The festivities were great, there was a raffle, money supporting various charities and other things around the 5 nations, as well as much intermingling. Naruto and a few other well known people found themselves being pulled from blanket to blanket to say hello and chat for a bit with most everyone.

But then, the sun began to wane and it was time for the closing remarks. Lord Rokudaime* (Kakashi) took the stage and gave a lovely speech, calling out the deeds of those lost in the war and those still alive. Shikamaru spoke, as did his father, and a few others as well, Naruto and HInata stood amongst their friends on the stage. The cake, strategically placed in the podium. Eventually, he was called upon for the closing, and he took the stage and began in his ever friendly, oh so recognizable tone, yet, as Sakura noticed, his voice seemed to tremble a little.

"Everyone, thank you all for coming today. It's been great saying hello to new and old faces today. Many of you know me, but I feel like I don't know nearly enough about all of you. This picnic is now my favorite part of the year, not because we all get praise – everyones peaceful lives are enough thanks for us – no, because it's the one time of year where I get to see and talk with everyone in my konoha family. As an orphan, this village raised me, and it makes me so proud to see everyone happy, and to hear of new dreams being realized." He congratulated a few people in the audience on new business ventures, children or other things. "So today, I honor everyone in my Konoha family for making this village a great to place to live. And, I have a present to give to a very special member of this family…" He pulled the cake from the podium, still in its wrapping, and pretended to fumble with the lid, everyone laughed. He motioned for Hinata to help him, and could be heard doing so on the microphone. Everyone was giggling. Hinata hurried over, a little flustered, trying to help him, only to pull the lid off quite easily, leaving Naruto standing with the cake, now frosted, in his arms. The crowd hushed as Naruto bent down on one knee, holding the cake up to Hinata, he stared at the floor for a beat, then looked up at her. She was staring at the cake, a flower with a box in it protruded from the surface of the cake. Everyone watched her drop the cake lid and clasp her hands over her mouth. The audience couldn't see but they sure imagined, that the cake said _Hyuga Hinata, will you marry me?_

She stood there, staring at him, hands still clamped to her lips. Naruto set the cake on the floor beside him, and grabbed the box from the top. Surrounded by his friends, he was about to pop the question, when Ino dashed up holding the microphone. The crowd was holding their breath. "Hyuga Hinata, I know I'm just a stupid kid most of the time, but I love you, " the crowd gasped a little, "and I…uh" he broke eye contact for a second " Iwannaknowifyou'llmarrymettbayo?" Ino hit him on the back of the head and whispered angrily, "do it right moron" Hinata blushed deep red.

"I – Hinata, will you marry me?" He managed, a bit slower. Before Ino could even shift the mic to Hinata, Hinata had dropped to the floor, throwing her arms around his shoulders. The crowd went wild. His friends pulled the party poppers Shikamaru had secretly prepared, and to this day, everyone in town tells the tale of how fireworks erupted when they kissed on the stage, even though there were no such fireworks…

* * *

****JAPANESE: Note, I will use some light Japanese throughout this to help me envision the dialogue better, if you don't know Japanese, I will post the general meanings at the end in footnotes.

*Yogatattbayo and Yogata – this means "What a relief!". 'ttebayo' and 'dattebayo' is the verbal tick that Naruto has when he is excited or speaking fast. In the English anime it was translated as "Believe it" which is retarded as all hell. It's more like saying "ya'kno" at the end of things.

*zenzen – literally means "Don't worry" or "it's alright, I don't mind"

*Rokudaime – means the "6th Hokage", Hokage means "leader"

* * *

This has been edited for canon mistakes 2/15/2018

Thank you everyone! I know I said that I do lemon in ALMOST every chapter. This was set up, and scene staging. I promise lemon in chapter 2. Please favorite and review! No flaming! But grammar and canon errors welcome in PM please =)


	2. Chapter 2 - Family at Last

**Welcome to chapter 2. Please NO CHILDREN UNDER 16 YEARS OF AGE.**

 **Disclaimer** **,** I do not own Naruto or Boruto, this is just a fan made story of the love lives of Naruto and HInata.

Please read the beginning authors notes on chapter one.

* * *

The wedding is mostly based on canon material, and inference from the Shippuden last movie. Everything after that is **wink wink** imagination. Enjoy.

 _This chapter is still technically in flashback after chapter 1, so sometimes_ current _Naruto has thoughts._

* * *

 _When Naruto thought of his wedding,_ _he remembered almost nothing besides Hinata's face in that white kimono, her hair flowing down her shoulders, her tan skin, seemingly pale as snow beneath the veil, her grace…_

Their wedding was attended by most of the town. Security escorts for the Hokages lined the edges of those in attendance. Kakashi had taken special care to make sure everyone remembered to bring gifts (by everyone he meant the youngsters who had never been to a wedding before). It was a sight to behold. _She was a sight to behold._ Naruto thought. As she walked down the isle, he looked up at the sky, thanking his parents for this life, and had briefly touched his stomach, thanking Kurama for keeping him alive all these years. The fox purred, contentedly at his praise. Then, he had seen only her. He somehow remembered his vows, and didn't trip off the pedestal. He was sad to see her change out of her ceremonial kimono for the party, but this new dress, a modern version of the traditional wear, had been dazzling. Laced at the back, accentuating her curves…He'd made it through pleasantries, wine, food and dancing at the after party. But all the while, his memory was of her. Her sexiness, her perfume, intoxicating.

 _He had a family. He remembered that moments realization every time he had a bad day. For, with a family to return to, a bed warmed by a beautiful lady, fresh meals, the smell of laundry drying. At last he knew what home was. Something he had longed for always, and he often told Hinata how grateful he was to have her be his home._

The night of their wedding had been marvelous, as arranged by his friends they had a hotel room for 2 days at the hot spring resort on the edge of town. Due to missions, leaving for much longer was hard, but they were ever so happy. When they were dropped off, changes of clothes brought ahead, and 2 yukata* lay on the large bed. They had spent many days together, alone in his apartment, talking all night. But, they had never spent _the night_ together. Hinata and Naruto's nervous energy almost penetrated the walls. Nearly unable to look at each other. But then, Naruto remembered her in the dress, and he turned back to her. He gently took her left hand in his, "Anata…*" he said. The word felt strange on his lips. She shuddered a little. "I swear, I was under your genjutsu all night tonight. I barely remember anything besides you walking beside me in this dress. Magnificent."

"Naruto, what's gotten into you? You never…" he captured her lips when she finally turned back to him. He snaked his arms around her, deepening his kiss.

They had kissed quite a few times since he had proposed, always in quiet moments, sometimes with passion, sometimes fleeting and playful, but never like this. Hinata was dazed. The kiss lasted for ages, his force nearly knocking her down, but his grip was strong. She loved his strength. She had never been strong, but when she was in his arms, nothing mattered, she could be as weak or strong as she wanted to be, he never expected anything. And she loved him for it.

He ran his hands down her back, feeling the pearls sewn on her dress, and the smooth silk between. He pushed her hair to the side, her head lolling in that direction, and he kissed below her ear, then her neck, she exhaled wildly. His hand, wanting so badly to unlace her dress, dropped as his knees gave out and he slumped to the floor in front of her. He buried his face in the skirt of her dress. He knew his face was bright red, he felt tears fall from his eyes. _Why am I crying?_ He thought, raking his brain. Hinata knew he was crying, she probably knew why better than he did, for she also felt like crying. She laid her hands on his hair, now cut shorter for the wedding, and she liked it like this so much. He looked like a man now, everyone had been so impressed. He was trying to explain his collapse, but his words were incoherent through her dress. She played with his ears, and whispered softly, "Naruto, I'm happy too." He looked up at her, suddenly not ashamed to cry in front of her. He saw her eyes also glistened.

"It's just I…finally have a family." She knew exactly, and she awkwardly hugged his head for a while longer. Then suddenly, his grip on her legs tightened, and he picked her up, she was just inches shy of hitting the ceiling, and he plopped her down on the huge bed, then crawled up to be beside her. They lay staring at each other, every now and then one would peck the other on the cheeks or lips. She got him on the nose once, and he feigned anger, lurching to be on top of her, attacking her, fighting her hands until he could kiss her nose, then her cheek, her lips, her neck, her collarbone, they both laughed, and then he began to kneed her breasts in his hands, watching her face change from laughter to surprise to pleasure. He had tried this once before, but she had soon pushed him away, but not now. She had surrendered to his touch. After a few minutes, he said, "Are you comfortable in the dress? I want you to stay in it a little longer unless it's painful."

"I'm alright for now, it's fun to feel so pretty."

"You're always pretty. More than pretty!" He pecked her on her cheek, and said, "I'm going down."

"Ha?!"

With one more deep kiss that drove her head into the fluffy red duvet, he slipped off the bed and disappeared. Before Hinata knew what was happening, she felt him crawling under her skirt. "Yada! Naruto! Yada!* We haven't bathed yet!" She fought the many layers of her dress, but it was hopeless, she was separated from him, he had his face between her legs, holding her thighs still as she playfully thrashed.

She smelled amazing. She wore satin underwear, and Naruto nuzzled his face in it. He then kissed down the insides of her thighs, she eventually stopped fighting, so Naruto released her thighs, and hooked his fingers on her panties. Before he could even ask, she moved her legs together a bit, allowing him to slide the soft garment off her silky smooth legs. He did so slowly, coming out for air for a moment, and pushing some of the dress layers up around her stomach. He saw her eyes, she was nervous, but clearly not protesting. She saw Naruto's lusting face for the first time. He was quite handsome, she simply nodded at him. Before she knew it, his fingers were spreading her lips apart experimentally, the pink soft flesh inside glistened with moisture. He gently stroked the folds with his index finger, she squirmed a little, and his finger was drenched. "Sugoi.*" he chanted a few times, Hinata, trying to hide her embarrassment as he saw her most secret place. She shivered at his touch. "Does…does this feel good?" He asked, a little sheepishly.

"Mmm. It's good." Naruto wasn't convinced. "Higher," she hinted.

"Higher?" Naruto pulled her apart further, at the top of the pink flesh was a little bump, he rubbed his finger over it, and she moaned. Curious, he did it again, and again, her hips shivered, her breathing quickening in little gasps every now and again. He stopped, and she squirmed in annoyance. But his fingers probed below again, for he had noticed as she writhed her lips seeming to bloom, he could now see the passage, and he gently poked a finger inside. He had gotten it all the way inside, and pumped her a few times before she even realized it, and she gasped.

"Naruto, what are you-" she protested. Two fingers went inside her and he scissored them open a few times, testing to see how big it was inside. He slid them in and out, she squirmed. With his free bandaged hand, he rubbed her clit again, still pumping her, and she bucked her hips, back arching.

3 fingers, in and out. He picked up the speed, her juices overflowing onto his hand, the noises it made made his member twitch in his trousers. He was straining, but she told him not to stop. Using the slighting amount of chakra on his index finger, he sent little waves through her clit as he rammed his finger inside her. After a few chakra touches, her fists grasped the sheets, her head flailed back and forth, chest heaving, then her hips relaxed momentarily before clamping tightly. Her back arched, a squeaky moan of his name escaped her lips, then after a few contractions, he removed his hands, a string of fluid attached, he tasted his fingers. He reassured her protesting that she tasted delicious, and the next time he would use his mouth. Hinata blushed at the thought.

But now, he began to undo his belt, Hinata struggled up from the plush bed, and helped him, she looked up at him, and he let her undress him. His pants fell to the floor, and she could see his bulge. She pulled the waistband out, and over his erection, clearly she need not help him, he was fully erect, and quite large. Much bigger than the fingers that had just been inside her. Her eyes widened a little, and she gulped. She touched him gingerly, and he bobbed a little, she squeaked and Naruto laughed, making her giggle too. He took her hand and put it around his cock, her hand not quite able to fit around him at the base. He showed her how to stroke it, and she did for a minute or so, slowly and gently, but he wanted to last, so he stopped her. "Naruto?" She questioned him.

"I want us to finish together. I have to hold out, and that feels too good. Do you want to stay in your dress?"

"Ano, if you just undo the knot at the top, I think I'll be fine." She said and Naruto obliged.

"Are you ready?"

"Mm." She nodded. "I think so."

"You know it might hurt, and you know I have no idea what I'm doing?"

She smiled at him. "I know. Daijoubu*. Neither of us know what to expect, but if it's bad, I'll tell you."

Naruto nodded and laughed nervously. He was glad they were pretty open with each other. They arranged her dress layers behind her back, and she laid on the bed. He climbed on top of her, hunching his muscular shoulders to bend in for a kiss that lasted a lifetime. Then he massaged her breasts again over her dress, she moaned and closed her eyes. He ran his hands up and down her sides, then he pushed back on his haunches, and took himself in hand, then thought better. He ran his hand over her juice soaked lips, wetting his fingers, her eyes fluttered. He stroked her juices on length, the rubbed his member along her lips, before placing his tip at the entrance his fingers had found easily, he locked eyes with her, and slowly pushed in.

Her face contorted with slight discomfort as her skin was stretched for the first time, it stung pretty bad, but she wasn't sure that was the pain she was waiting for. Ninjas dealt with pretty terrible wounds, so pain tolerances were high, and Hinata was no stranger to wounds. Naruto pressed on, slowly, he knew he was above average in size since he lived in a public bath culture, but he didn't know if that fact was good or bad. He kept going, her passage seemingly tighter as he pressed in deeper, but with patience, he buried himself in her. When he stopped moving, she looked at him. "I'm in. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad. Wait, you mean it fit inside me?"

"haha, of course, I'm fully inside." She struggled to see over her dress. "I'm gunna keep going now." He said as he began to pull out, before his tip came out he pushed back in faster, but then on the 3rd stroke, Hinata cried out in pain, there was blood, and tears stained her cheeks. "What happened? Hinata?"

"I- I think that push did it."

"Did what?" He asked nervously, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"You tore it."

"Tore it?" Naruto asked, that sounded serious.

"My hymen you idiot. Maybe it stretched the first time, or owwwww" She groaned. Her knuckles were white, Naruto, now stuck inside her, was afraid to move. "You have to move Naruto. That's the only way it'll get better." He knew he should have asked Kakashi for advice about this. He had no idea what was going on. Luckily all kunoichi were trained in these maters somewhat, and Hinata was at least mentally prepared.

He began to pull out again, her winces were hard to watch, but she urged him to continue, it took almost 5 minutes of slow penetrations before she began to relax, at last her hips started to match his slow rhythm. Eventually they were in time, the speed increased, her tears dried. They both focused on the intense sensations they were feeling. Naruto watching his length be swallowed by her soft folds, Hinata focusing on the pleasure over the pain, and remembering to run her chakra around her ovaries, something she knew Naruto knew nothing about. A kunoichi secret.

Their bodies collided faster and faster as Naruto became accustomed to the new movements. Their bodies, both learning to keep up with the other. His body was tensing, through nearly bared teeth he said, "Hinata I can't hold out much longer, maybe a minute, not more."

"Touch there" she whispered, her mouth dry. He remembered the ball of nerves. His hand found the nub and pressed it, and rubbed it vigorously, her hips bucked up, he strained, but held on, still swirling the little nerves in his fingers as his cock nailed her over and over again.

"Naruto, I'm, I'm ready" she breathed, and he released inside her, stream after hot stream, filling her insides. His grunts mixed with her slight moans. Her contracting walls sending shivers of excitement through them both. _This feels incredible._ They both thought. They were now holding hands on the bed, Naruto was straining to not collapse on her right there. He waited for his ejaculations to finish, and for her breathing to regulate. They were both exhausted, not just from their consummation, but from the day in general. Half dressed, they feel asleep in each other's arms.

At some point in the night, Hinata had stirred, at last her discomfort in the dress overwhelming. To her surprise, Naruto was awake. Propped on his elbow beside her, watching the suns rays begin to fill the sky with shades of blue through the window. She turned toward him and said, "Let's get in the bath." Their room had a private hot spring the size of a large tub.

He changed his gaze, and kissed her forehead, all he could do from his position. He raised an eyebrow, "Together?" She didn't answer, she only sat up, her back to him. She pulled her hair to one side, a motion so sexy Naruto almost died, she was exposing the semi-loose lacing of her dress. He sat up and fumbled to loosen the laces enough, her lungs inhaled, and her bosom dropped a bit, something he had assumed would happen due to a story Tsunade-sama had told him. She stood and turned toward him, slowly dropping the fine silk gown to the floor, revealing her breasts to him for the first time. He whistled a little, and she was annoyed. "Waru waru!* It's just, you're hot." He sputtered apologetically. She hid her blush with her mock anger grabbing the dress and hanging it in the closet. He got up, unbuttoning his shirt, and pulling his undershirt over his head.

He was magnificent. Hinata admired. She had seen him shirtless before, but not for many years. He had a fair few scars now, but he was toned and broad shouldered. So different than the boy she fell in love with so many years ago, but not in a bad way. The seal still remained like a tattoo around his belly button, she traced its spiral, drawing closer to him. Then she looked up at him. He embraced her, feeling her warm breasts press against his skin. He wanted to attack them right there, but he held back. They stood like that for a moment, Hinata's head, nestled on his warm chest. She pulled back a little and stretched up on her tip toes to kiss him. Her arms curling around his shoulders for support. His arms circled her narrow soft waist. After a bit of kissing, he slid his hands over her butt, grabbed her thighs and picked her up, sitting her on his locked hands. At first, he almost fell over, and they both nearly screamed, but he caught his balance. Hinata laughed, as he panted in relief into her shoulder.

Hinata was getting excited again, she kissed him deeper. He said between kisses, "I love that you fit in my arms." She moaned in agreement.

"I love your strength, I feel so protected and safe." She replied.

He began to walk to the washroom. "I love your scent. It makes me want to stay close to you."

"You smell like a men now, Naruto. It's quite…" He kissed her neck so deeply it hurt, "arousing." She managed to finish.

"Did that hurt?" He asked, noticing a bruise forming on her neck.

"You can't hurt me Naruto."

He placed her on one of the wooden stools, and went to fetch the wash towels. She turned on the water, letting it warm up, she sprayed her body and rubbed her hand over her vagina, it was a bit sore, there was surely some dried blood, and she washed it away. The water was refreshing after so much activity yesterday. She held the nozzle over her head, letting it run down her face and hair. Naruto returned, and watched the magnificent sight of the water elegantly smoothing the snarls from her hair, as it ran down over her large round ass, his erection grew. He pulled up the stool behind her, and turned on his own water. He lathered soap into the towel, and he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, naked, she seemed even smaller in frame. He soaped her back, scrubbing in little circles, she pulled her hair over her shoulder again and his member throbbed. Her back was flawless, save for the wound when Pain nearly killed her. A reminder of his own failure. He kissed the scar, then traced his fingers over it. "I'm sorry for not knowing before then. Hinata, you are the bravest woman I know."

She sighed. "No, Naruto, that's your mother." She said, turning to see his gaze on her back. She grabbed his head and pulled their foreheads together.

Cursing himself for ruining the mood, he grabbed the shower head and sprayed her in the face. She blinked in surprise, then grabbed her own, mowing him down. "This isn't a cheap movie you know!" She yelled at him, he slipped off his stool, and she laughed playfully, but then she noticed his manhood standing at attention. "Is that all boys think about!" She was suddenly very aware that she was standing, fully naked, covered in soap suds above him. She shrieked and turned away.

With ninja reflexes, he leapt off the floor and grabbed her around the waist from behind. "Pretty much. It's not like we can help it though. Girls are just so pretty." He teased, binding her to him.

"Girls?" She retorted. He caught his error.

"You are just so pretty, and sexy." he added, his voice, almost gruff. He couldn't wait any longer. From behind, he grabbed her boobs in his hands. Their plumpness swallowed his fingers. They were so incredibly soft and elastic, he had never imaged they would feel this awesome. Hinata squirmed. She too had been waiting for him to do this, and was honestly surprised he had held out this long. He moaned in pleasure just from the touch, he groped them, then played with her hard nipples exposed to the cool morning air. She could feel his cock pressing into her back. Her nipples were pert and standing out straight. She cried out a little each time he pulled at them. She gave up fighting his touch, but then one of his hands found her nether lips and began to stroke her. Her knees nearly buckled. He sat her on the bench again, now facing him, her back against the wall. He plunged two fingers in her, and captured a nipple in his mouth. Her moans threw him over the edge. Streams of semen released, covering her thigh, but his erection remained, and he kept pumping her, switching nipples, sometimes twisting his fingers inside her, and using his other hand to rub her clit, or just keep her from falling off the chair. Hinata also held onto the bench, her free hand clawing into Naruto's back. She subconsciously traced a scar there, her nails drew blood as she reached her first climax, her toes arching up from the floor, her head hitting the wall unnoticed. Naruto grinned. He finished washing her as she came down from cloud nine. He soaped her bosom, all the way to her toes, then he washed as she cleaned her hair and tied it up to get in the bath.

Naruto beat her into the bath, he secretly stroked himself in the water, watching her naked form. Eventually she finished and climbed into the tub opposite him, sitting on the bench in the water. She could read his gaze.

"Can I relax for a minute before we go again please?"

He laughed. "A minute." Dropped his head to the side of the tub. Removing his hand from his hard-on. _Must she entice me this much? Did I always want her this badly? What's wrong with me suddenly?_

Lost in his lack of self-control, he didn't notice her float over to him until she was sitting on his lap. He lifted his head to meet her droopy pale purple eyes. She massaged his chest muscles, flicking his nipples playfully and he cried out a bit at the touch. She didn't expect that, and she blinked slightly. He did too. She did it again and he flinched, grabbing her wrists, pulling them away from his oddly sensitive nips and planting a kiss on her. He drew back to admire her boobs floating on the water surface, and he grabbed them, buried his face between them and blew water bubbles. Hinata laughed, slapping him playfully on the head. He did it again and she slapped him harder, then he captured a nipple in his lips, she moaned, and he kneaded the other breast. She could feel his meat twitching against her stomach. "Naruto, can we make love like this?" She asked. Naruto had no idea, but he assumed so.

"Let's try." He said, releasing her soft balloon of flesh from his lips. He lifted her up a bit in the water, taking his cock and trying to position himself, but he wasn't familiar yet.

"Let me try." She said, taking him in her hand and quite deftly finding her entrance. Naruto was incredibly turned on. She winced a bit as she slid onto him, he widened his legs a tad, giving him deeper access, and he was inside. "Does it feel good?"

"Amazing."

"Good, I'll keep going then." Mesmerized by her face, Naruto watched her focus on bobbing up and down. She had strong voluptuous thighs and a large ass, which he felt on his thighs when she reached his base. At first he let her do the work, then eventually it was too slow, he grabbed her around the waist and started to help her pick up speed. Her hands on his shoulders, her breasts jumping before his eyes, always above or on the surface of the water. The water lapped between them, splashing Naruto's face as he seemed to be slipping down the bench. Eventually he had to grab her and scooch her up before he drowned, the scooping motion slammed her deeper on him, and she moaned in climax, but Naruto wasn't done, he spread their legs wider and buried himself to the hilt in her, her contractions kept going. He bit at her nipples, her head lolling. He ground his cock in circles inside her, her pelvis grinding his, she held his face to her breasts. He held her thighs down powerfully as he ground her, and occasionally pumped her in rapid succession. She reached down to touch her clit, and another climax shot through her. Naruto nearly released, but he held back, wanting to see that one more time at least. He gritted his teeth as he focused on not ejecting.

"Hinata, touch yourself again." He said, almost an order. She obliged, and again, her body shuddered in ecstasy, her contractions finally pulling him to the clouds with her. He released his hot seed, as it was milked from him by her pussy's orgasming walls. She remembered her protection mere seconds before necessary. They both cried out in pleasure, grasping each others flesh, needing to be as close as possible.

"I…didn't know I could do that." She puffed, breathless. Her eyes sleepy.

"I'm so glad you can." He grinned. "Let's get out and take a nap."

"But we just got up." She yawned and they both laughed. "Okay." She said sleepily. She let him help her out, and dry her off. He paid extra attention to her boobs. She got annoyed eventually and threw his own towel at him as she walked to the bedroom. She was asleep inside the sheets by the time he got there.

Naruto crawled in behind her, spooning her, and fell asleep nuzzled in the smell of her shampoo.

 _He always remembers that first night when he smells her shampoo._

* * *

Thank you for staying tuned for Chapter 2! Hope you liked it. More to come, still in flashback for most of this story. Eventually it'll catch up to where it started in Chapter 1. However, chapter 3 hasn't been started yet, and I don't try to stick to a schedule as I am a busy person IRL. So, you'll just have to wait.

**** Japanese in this chapter***

yukata – a sleeping robe, much like a kimono but made of cotton. Often given at hotel resorts so you can walk around the hot springs.

Anata – it means "you" but is a term of endearment like "my love"

Sugoi – "amazing"

Yada – means "No!" or "I protest" but in a playful and girly way.

Daijoubu – "it's fine" "Everything is gunna be/is fine"

Waru – actually _warui_ , which means "My bad, my bad"


End file.
